Naruto's Holiday Harem: Springtime Pleasures
by DarkChild316
Summary: It's a hot day in Konoha and Naruto desperately wants a way to escape from the heat. But when his lovers offer an alternative, will Naruto have the guts to go along with it. Naruto/Karin/Hokuto/Kurotsuchi/Yugito/Fu. AU. Please R&R.


Hello everyone and welcome to the fourth installment of my **_Holiday Harem_** series. This will be a spring break-themed lemon which will see Naruto paired up with Kurotsuchi, Hokuto, Karin, Yugito Nii and Fu. This marks the third lemon I've done with Karin and the first I've done with the other four ladies. So without further ado (puts stunner shades on) _IT'S SHOWTIME!_

Summary: It's a hot day in Konoha and Naruto desperately wants a way to escape from the heat. But when his lovers offer an alternative, will Naruto have the guts to go along with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own **_Naruto_**.

Author's Notes: Naruto, Karin, Hokuto, and Fu are 18. Kurotsuchi is 21. And Yugito is 30.

* * *

It was mid-spring in Konoha and a nasty heat wave was engulfing the Hidden Leaf village. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, who was now the sixth Hokage was inside to Hokage Mansion trying desperately to find some kind of escape from the unbearable heat. But the heat was so bad that not even the climate-controlled environment of the house was helping matters.

Naruto was also joined by his lovely harem of lovers that consisted of Karin (who had been together with Naruto since the end of the war), Hokuto and Kurotsuchi (who had both requested to be moved to Konoha as they both loved Naruto and wanted to be with him for his great deeds that he had done for their respective villages) and Yugito & Fu (who had transferred to live with him since they loved him for saving their villages and bringing them back to life).

"Kami, it's hot. I'm sweating worse that a dog in a Chinese restaurant." Naruto groaned as he sat on the couch directly under the ceiling fan and so far, it wasn't doing much good. The only clothes he had on were a black t-shirt with orange and black workout pants.

"Tell me about it, I always thought Sunagakure was hot, but this heat wave make Suna look like a summer resort compared to this." Kurotsuchi said as she drank an ice cold Cherry Coke Zero and the coldness of the drink sent shivers up her body. She had her usual attire off and all she had on was a mesh shirt and shorts to stay cool, much like the other kunoichi did.

"That's true, but I'm sure that this damn heat wave will go away soon." Karin said as she was currently drinking a glass of Mountain Dew Voltage. And much like Kurotsuchi, the cold drink was doing wonders in helping her to cool down.

"I hope so, I don't know how much longer I can last like this." Naruto said as he wiped some of the profuse amount of sweat from his forehead.

"You know Naruto-kun, I really think if you got out of those dark clothes it would really help you cool off a bit. Especially since dark colors retain heat." Fu said to Naruto.

"You think so huh. Well I'll give it a shot, anything's better than turning into deep-fried jinchuuriki right about now." Naruto said as he went to change into something else and the others laughed at his sense of humor.

"All jokes aside, he does have a point. I don't think I've ever been this hot in my life." Hokuto said.

"I'll say, it was never this hot it Kumogakure. A little windy maybe, but never hot." Yugito said.

"And my home was near a waterfall, so it was mostly cool where I'm from." Kurotsuchi said.

"Same for my old home." Fu said.

"Well there has to be some way we can all cool off." Karin said and all of the girls thought for a moment before Kurotsuchi got an idea and she smirked and grinned to herself.

"I take it you have an idea." Yugito said.

"Oh yeah." Kurotsuchi said before she whispered her idea to the other kunoichi and they all grinned at her idea.

"Not a bad idea Kurotsuchi. I can't wait to see what Naruto thinks of that." Karin said as the master bedroom door opened and Naruto stepped out wearing a pair of orange shorts with black outlines that showed off his muscular legs and he was now shirtless and the girls were almost drooling at the sight of Naruto's toned, muscular physique.

"Alright I'm back, sorry that took so long." Naruto said as he looked up and noticed the girls eyeing him like a piece of steak. Naruto smirked to himself as he knew what they were thinking about with the hungry looks in their eyes and decided to add fuel to the fire by going into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water and drinking some before pouring the rest of it onto himself and this caused the girls to mentally lose it.

"_That's it, I just can't stop myself anymore."_ the girls all thought just as they all pounced on Naruto and began kissing all sides of his face. Naruto just grinned in a fashion reminiscent of his late mentor Jiraiya and returned the kisses.

"Well that was certainly a heated make-out session." Naruto said as he and his lovers finished kissing.

"It certainly was that's for sure, but now I think we have a way to cool off if you care to hear it." Karin said.

"At this point in time, anything would be a good idea, so what did you have in mind?" Naruto asked and they all jus giggled at him.

"Follow us and you'll find out". Yugito said and after getting dressed, they all headed out of the Hokage mansion and into the forest with the girls leading the way. They soon arrived at a large remote area in the middle of the forest with a large lake surrounded by large yet smooth rocks and a nice sandy beach with a large waterfall bringing in more water. The area was shaded by the tall trees and was pleasantly cool thanks to the light mist coming from the lake.

"Whoa, what is this place, it's beautiful." Naruto said in awe.

"Well this is a place I first stumbled on the day before I officially transferred to Konoha Naruto-kun." Kurotsuchi said.

"Well this is one hell of a place I'll say that and it's the perfect place to cool off…..hey wait a minute, we don't have any swimwear." Naruto said and they all giggled before smirking.

"Who said anything about swimming with swimsuits on Naruto-kun? We had another type of fun in mind….let's say skinny-dipping fun." Karin said with a naughty grin.

"WHAT!" Naruto said blushing and absolutely flustered and the girls all laughed at his reaction.

"What's wrong Naruto-chan, don't have the balls to let a couple of girls see your goods. Come on, let's see if you've actually got a set of testicles." Kurotsuchi teased and taunted and Naruto's eye angrily twitched before he began to strip right in front of the girls who smirked at how quickly he had risen to the taunt.

"_Fell for it hook, line, and sinker."_ Karin smugly thought to herself as Naruto finished stripping and stood naked before them and the girls licked their lips at the sight of Naruto's toned, muscular physique. They soon stripped down themselves and Naruto took a moment to admire the girl's lovely figures.

The girls all possessed toned yet slender/curvaceous builds with long slender legs, toned arms, full hips and toned yet plump asses. But the thing that Naruto was most intrigued by was the girl's full and perky breasts with Yugito's obviously being the largest and Karin's being not far behind and it was hard to tell who out of the other three had the bigger breasts, but they were all nice and perky nonetheless.

"Wow." Naruto said in awe at the girls perfect figures and they all giggled at his reaction before Karin walked up to him while swaying her hips and his eyes watched their every move almost hypnotized just as Karin had planned before she placed her arms around his back while pressing her breasts onto his strong chest making him groan in pleasure.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun." Karin said while looking seductively into his eyes and Naruto smiled at the lovely redhead.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't Karin-chan." Naruto answered.

"Good, now follow us." Karin said as she turned around and motioned for Naruto to follow her and the other girls and Naruto followed them into the water, his eyes glued of the girls swaying asses the whole time.

They all walked out to the lake and slowly entered it and submerged themselves to take in the cool temperature. After a few seconds, they emerged and floated in the water. They all sighed in relief as the water cooled down their heated bodies before they began to swim around each other. They all swam around and had fun while staying cool at the same time.

Yugito soon swam over to the waterfall and stopped underneath it to allow the water to cascade down onto her slender, yet curvaceous body. Naruto watched the scene as the water poured down her back onto her shoulder blades and onto her breasts making them bounce slowly and Naruto watched the scene almost hypnotized before he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Fu behind him.

"Care to dance with me Naruto-kun?" Fu said and Naruto smiled at his fellow Jinchuuriki before turning and wrapped his arm around her lower waist and she brought herself closer to him, allowing their knees to meet before she in turn wrapped her right arm around Naruto's neck and her left arm went around his lower backside and she playfully pinched his rear, making him chuckle.

The pair held onto each other while they slowly spun around in the water with Fu leading the dance before they parted and spun back into each other's arms with the mint-haired kunoichi repeatedly pressing her breasts against his body and she slowly smirked as his expected reaction began growing against her inner thigh before they stopped and Naruto then felt something pass by his leg.

"_I wonder what that was."_ Naruto thought to himself before he felt three sets of hands grab his legs and the next thing he knew he was being pulled underwater by Kurotsuchi, Karin and Hokuto. Naruto was caught completely by surprise and soon he surfaced for water gasping and coughing for air with the girls laughing their asses off and he looked to see Kurotsuchi, Karin and Hokuto high-fiving each other.

"Ha-ha, very funny you guys." Naruto said with a pout on his face that soon turned into a smirk as he got an idea before he dived back underwater.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun? Can't take being embarrassed by a few girls." Hokuto teased and Kurotsuchi and Karin laughed, but their laughs soon turned into a scream of surprise as three Naruto's jumped out of the water, grabbed Kurotsuchi, Karin and Hokuto from behind and pulled them underwater. Soon the kunoichi resurfaced with only the real Naruto remaining with Hokuto.

"That was so fun, revenge is so sweet." Naruto laughed and the kunoichi all chuckled in amusement at his antics before they all surrounded Naruto.

"Nice water jump Jason, you really got us good there." Karin said.

"I know, it was so simple, yet so effective at the same time." Naruto said and they all smirked at him.

"Well Naruto-kun, looks like the joke is one you now." Hokuto said before she turned around to face Naruto and crushed her lips to his. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hokuto and returned the kiss with equal intensity and passion, sliding his tongue into her mouth and their tongue's fought madly in each other's mouths.

"Come on Naruto-kun, let's have some real fun in the sun." Hokuto said as she and Naruto broke their kiss and he smiled at her and the rest of the girls before they all made their way back to the sandy shore. Naruto sat on the ground and Karin and Hokuto sat in his lap and swayed their ample breasts at him to entice him.

Not needing any further invitation, Naruto reached up with both hands and cupped the girls breasts and began fondling them, his left hand fondling Hokuto's and his right hand fondling Karin's. Both girls moaned at this before Naruto pressed her lips to Karin's and kissed the redhead.

Karin moaned into the kiss as she reached up with one hand to cup his face and begin stroking his whiskers while she took her other hand and wrapped it around his member (which by now was fully erect thanks to how aroused he was at his lover's bodies) and began to stroke him up and down.

Naruto moaned into the kiss as he and Karin's tongue's fought ferociously in each other's mouths, neither of them able to get an edge on the other due to their unnatural stamina. Naruto then broke the kiss with Karin and pressed his lips to Hokuto's while taking his hands off the two kunoichi's breasts and bringing them down to their crotches before he began fingering their womanhood's, much to the pleasure of both kunoichi.

All of a sudden Yugito crept up behind Karin and cupped her breasts and began to grope the mounds and Fu soon did the same thing to Hokuto. Both kunoichi moaned at this and it only served to make them wetter as Naruto fingered them. Kurotsuchi meanwhile crept up behind Naruto and hugged him before she gripped his cock and joined in on the group-stoking of his length while licking his earlobe.

Naruto shivered at this before he broke the kiss with Hokuto and crushed his lips to Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi and Naruto's tongue's fiercely waged war on each other and the girls all continued to grope each other while simultaneously stroking Naruto's length. A few moments later, Naruto lay on his back with Karin sitting over his face, her folds hovering over his mouth before she turned around and her upper body hovered over his lower regions.

Hokuto, Yugito, Fu, and Kurotsuchi all gathered around Naruto's cock along with Karin and they all hungrily eyed it before they all wrapped their fingers around the erect cock. Then, they began jerking it off and rubbing it with their fingers. Naruto groaned and smirked as he began to lick Karin's folds slowly.

She blushed at this but nonetheless kept stroking the hardness in her hand and licked the head of it. Hokuto, Kurotsuchi, Yugito and Fu licked Naruto's shaft and brushed their tongues on it teasingly. Naruto licked Karin's folds before beginning to lick her clit while also brushing his index finger on it. Karin started panting at Naruto's skilled tongue and seemingly retaliated by engulfing the head of his cock in her mouth.

Naruto groaned at the warmth of Karin's mouth and lay still for a moment while his member was tasted. Karin licked Naruto's cock and sucked on it while the others licked his shaft. Naruto licked through Karin's folds and his tongue entered her moist walls. Naruto swayed his tongue inside Karin's warmth and licked into the moist caverns.

Hokuto and Fu slid their hands underneath Naruto's balls and bounced them in her palm while licking his shaft. Meanwhile Yugito and Kurotsuchi tasted Naruto's manhood as they tapped the other's hands and caught their attention. Yugito and Kurotsuchi suddenly cupped her breasts and Karin, Hokuto and Fu did the same with an understanding smile.

Naruto watched as they smothered their breasts on his cock and he lay completely still for a moment; the look on his face making it seem as though he had seen heaven itself. His harem of lovers nearly laughed themselves silly as to how he looked before massaging his cock with their endowments.

Naruto moaned at this and a smile took over his face while his manhood was pleasured. His harem's breasts pressed together as they jerked off Naruto's erection and smiled at its hardness. Naruto focused and licked Karin's insides as she and the others smothered their breasts on his manhood. Though Naruto licked Karin's pussy, he focused more on her and his harem stroking his cock with their breasts

Karin wiggled her hips once to make her womanhood move and gave Naruto a more interesting way to taste her. Naruto then started to thrust his length through the ample cleavages that smothered his cock and groaned at how good it felt on his length. He gripped Karin's ass to hold onto her better and groaned as her hot saliva soaked his cock. Hokuto and Fu licked Naruto's erection as it thrust into their breasts and they rubbed their breasts against the other girl's mounds.

Naruto's member pounded through the mounds while they were kneaded together on his length and held it captive; not that he minded. Karin enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's manhood between her breasts just as much as the other ladies as it jerked upright into their cleavages. The breasts slid up and down his length as he drove it through the cleavages and he dragged his tongue inside Karin's inner walls.

Yugito and Kurotsuchi blew on Naruto's cock and smiled at how strong it was in their cleavages. They both licked just underneath the area that was in Karin's mouth and blew onto it. Naruto shivered for a moment before he went back to licking Karin again and he rubbed his index fingers on her clit. Karin let a muffled whimper for a moment before concentrating on Naruto's cock as she swirled her tongue around it.

Naruto's harem stroked his cock with their ample breasts and all of them licked it. The blonde male enjoyed the feeling of the sizeable orbs on him and groaned in a pure joy. Hokuto and Fu smiled as they tasted Naruto's member as thrust in an upright direction and she used the opportunity to lick his shaft before it disappeared back into the cleavage.

Karin licked the center of the head of Naruto's member and soaked his rising foreskin with her warm saliva. Karin's erect tits rubbed against both Naruto's veins and the rest of his lover's own hardened nipples. The lovely women enjoyed this feeling as the erect member made the mounds heaved with each upright movement.

Naruto swirled his tongue inside Karin in a similar fashion to what she was doing to him. The crimson-eyed woman's warm saliva covered the top of the young Hokage's member as it thrust into her mouth and he stopped licking her pussy to groan.

"Are you ready to come, Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked and Naruto confirmed this with a nod. Karin then took her mouth off his length and allowed the others to blow on it. He shivered again at the feeling of their cool breath before Karin placed her mouth over it and stroked it with her breasts. The mounds of flesh smothered Naruto's length and he moaned just as he came.

Karin came simultaneously with him and he licked most of the delicious fluids that drained out of her. After she swallowed her fill of cum, she released Naruto's cock and allowed the rest of the harem to lick his member clean of the semen. Karin got off Naruto and freed his member from her breasts with the others soon doing the same.

"Ready to rock Naruto-kun." Karin said to Naruto.

"You already know Karin-chan." Naruto smirked and Karin grinned as she laid back and motioned Naruto over to her and the other girls sat back to enjoy the action that was about to take place. Naruto smiled down at the beautiful redhead before he slid his member into her warmth taking her virginity and Karin moaned loudly and her hips tensed in pain from the pain of her broken barrier.

Naruto kissed Karin to comfort her from the pain and when he felt her relax he began to pound into her. Karin tightly held onto Naruto as he banged his hardness into her walls and she moaned in bliss as her hips began bucking. The redheaded woman's breasts bounced beneath Naruto's chest as he pummeled his member into her hot walls and she grinded it in return by bucking her hips.

Naruto and Karin moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed and stroked each other's cheeks. He shot his cock into her wet tunnels and it rubbed her innards. Karin wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as his erection charged into her warmth and she stroked his whiskers affectionately.

Despite the pain she felt seconds before, she was beginning to enjoy the sex as her breasts bobbed back and forward from the powerful impact Naruto gave her. The blonde male's hilt rumbled Karin's pussy as she bucked her hips and she whimpered from the intense pleasure she felt on the inside.

Naruto palmed her breasts and caressed it tenderly to raise the pleasure Karin had. Naruto's member crashed into Karin's womanhood and he continued to stare into her eyes. The blonde Hokage's cock plunged into her tightness and their eyes never left each other. Cerulean eyes connected with deep crimson ones as Karin's tongue traveled into Naruto's mouth and they began to battle wildly.

Their tongues drenched one another in their respective saliva and Karin stroked her lover's whiskers lovingly. Karin kept her legs wrapped around Naruto as his erection pumped into her entrance and he groped her heaving mound. She moaned blissfully as he ran his length into her core and she reared her hips.

His length thundered into Karin's pussy and she grew tighter on him while he groped her breast. Their tongues savagely battled and waged war on one another insanely. Naruto squeezed Karin's tit as he stroked her cheek and she groaned as she felt his length twitching inside of her warmth. Knowing what this meant, she continued to grind his manhood by bucking her hips and she mewled into his mouth.

Both lovers heavily sweated as their hips worked together and had no intention of ever separating their lips. Just then, both moaned as loudly as possible as Karin's warmth wrapped around Naruto's rod and his seed filled her womb to the very brim; to the point where half of it exploded out of her womanhood.

Karin's eyes glistened in pleasure as she came with Naruto and she tightly smothered her body against his in a fit of passion. The second Naruto was done coming, he fell forward but managed to stop himself from landing on Karin. They finally separated lips as Naruto lay next to Karin, who gently smiled at him and nuzzled him affectionately. He nuzzled her in return while they embraced and held each other before he sat up and looked over to Hokuto.

"Oh, is it my turn." Hokuto said in a seductively sweet voice and he nodded at her before she straddled him and placed her hands on his toned, muscular chest and he placed his hands on her slender hips and helped her ease herself onto his manhood. Hokuto's barrier was split apart and she moaned in pain before she began rolling her hips to grind his cock.

Naruto responded by thrusting upright into her warmth before he reached up and immediately began to squeeze and grope her perky breasts. Hokuto moaned with Naruto as he jerked his cock into her walls and her breasts bobbed in his hands. Hokuto deeply blushed as Naruto's manhood jerked upright into her tightness and she held onto him as if she would go crazy without holding him.

He thrust his vein-covered manhood into her walls and thanks to the movement of her hips, his growth was grinded. Naruto's manhood thrashed against Hokuto's walls and her perky orbs jiggled in his hands as he rubbed and kneaded them together. She smiled as she shook her small waist on his manhood and her tightness grinded it.

Hokuto's perky mounds were groped and massaged by Naruto as he pounded his manhood into her moist tunnels. Her eyes closed and Naruto smiled as he watched her breasts bounce in his hands. He fondled them as Hokuto rode his member and she worked her hips together. Her plump, juicy rear slapped onto Naruto's crotch and he freed her breasts to grip her plump ass.

Hokuto's innards were rapidly slammed into by Naruto's cock and her mounds bounced freely against his chest. He surged his length up into her pussy and it crashed against the depths of her moistness. Her eyes snapped open and they shimmered brightly with lust as Naruto's hardness banged against her walls. She wiggled her hips and smiled at the sensation of pleasure her body was feeling.

He then kissed the brunette kunoichi and her tongue slipped into his mouth to begin fighting against his. Hokuto worked her hips in tandem with Naruto's swift movements and their tongues rubbed against one another violently. He charged his adrenaline-filled cock into Hokuto's folds and she reached up to stroke his whiskers. Naruto couldn't resist watching her heaving perky chest and palmed them once again.

Hokuto moaned in their kiss and Naruto gripped her jiggling tits. He tweaked and yanked them as they bounced; doubling Hokuto's pleasure. He then fell back and took her with him, with Hokuto landing on all fours over him. She worked her hips together as Naruto thrust upright into her caverns and rocketed his cock into her walls.

He held her heaving nipples and twisted them before pulling them up. Once he pulled them high enough, he continued to tweak them and Hokuto continued to moan in their kiss. Naruto pumped his cock into her womanhood and his bright cerulean eyes connected with her bright violet ones. They separated lips and continued licking each other's tongues; practically drowning each other's tongues with their respective saliva.

Naruto's hips shot up and sent his member flying into Hokuto's low, warm orifice. He released her hard nipples and buried his fingers into her jiggling breasts. Naruto groaned as he felt Hokuto's warmth becoming tighter with each thrust and every caress of her breasts. Naruto rubbed and fondled the perky orbs together as they jiggled high into the air.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded throughout the room and Hokuto knew it was only a matter of time before either she or Naruto would release first. She was proven right minutes later when Naruto completely buried his fingers into her breasts and squeezed them tightly as her pussy constricted his member.

He moaned as he sent a seed-geyser into her womb that filled her up to the last inch. Hokuto panted with Naruto as their release poured from her entrance and slimed down his erection. Naruto and Hokuto continued to rest and their eyes remained gazing into one another. He stroked her cheek and she trailed her finger underneath his chin.

Hokuto then got off of Naruto and he sat up to see Yugito on all fours and she swayed her plump ass at him. Naruto licked his lips before he got behind Yugito and began to prod at Yugito's folds and Yugito panted before he slid himself inside of her folds and broke her barrier apart. Yugito panted at how big he was before he began a new series of thrusts.

Yugito kept her hands planted on the ground as her nails dug into the ground and her arms began to wobble while Naruto sent his manhood jerking into her pussy and she rutted her hips backwards in tandem. Yugito's breasts heaved back and forth with Naruto being the main cause by sending his powerful manhood into her as their hips dueled for dominance of speed.

The blonde couple breathed heavily as their hips worked against each while Naruto held onto his fellow jinchuuriki's hips as he rammed his manhood into her core that was tightening to his length. Naruto groaned while Yugito's plump ass smacked against his waist while he thrust into her.

The blonde male let go of Yugito's hips and cupped her breasts to knead them as they jiggled. Yugito moaned as her breasts were groped with her lover's cock jetting into her walls of flesh. Naruto rubbed the jiggling orbs together before Yugito reared back and her back touched the blonde male's chest.

Yugito turned her head just enough for her to plant her lips against his and he returned the kiss. Cerulean eyes locked with dark ones while Yugito reached back to run her finger under his chin and he thrust forward into her. Naruto slammed his length into Yugito's womanhood while she still managed to pit her hips against his.

The blondes' tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Naruto circled his finger on Yugito's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds. Yugito moaned into the kiss as she felt how strong the friction was between them as Naruto's pummeling crotch smacked heavy into her ass and the blonde male couldn't be happier.

He held onto the older woman as he pummeled his length forward into her womanhood and circled his fingers around the erect nipples as he bounced the mounds in his palms. Naruto's superior speed sent his length plummeting into Yugito's innards as she gave up on the battle of hips and just let the blonde do his business.

Yugito cupped her breasts and rubbed them together with Naruto helping her as they still explored each other's mouths with pure lust building. The two blondes kneaded the heaving tits together as the blonde male pounded into Yugito's fiery core with raging speed and she accepted his length as it jetted into her.

Yugito's inner tunnels grinded Naruto's cock as he plunged it into the hot walls, which tightened thanks to Naruto and his lover groping her breasts together. Naruto and Yugito broke their kiss and moaned once more. The blonde female decided to restart rutting her hips in a backwards motion to match Naruto's speed and he enjoyed the feeling of her ass smacking into his crotch.

He lustfully growled as he began to lick Yugito's hickey from before and she whimpered at this while receiving his manhood that charged through her folds. Yugito's entire face went red as Naruto's member slammed into her and the pair still carried on with kneading her breasts together as they rapidly heaved back and forth.

Naruto and Yugito gritted their teeth together tightly as their felt their orgasm approaching with each thrust the blonde male did. The blue-eyed male still licked Yugito's hickey as he deeply pounded into her wetness and she whimpered while still rutting her hips back against Naruto with him jetting his cock into her warmth.

With a final movement of both their hips, Yugito's womanhood constricted around Naruto's length and milked it enough for it to fire the latter's seed into the blonde woman's womb a second time. The two panted as Naruto released Yugito's arms, letting her fall onto her front. Naruto sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair lovingly. The blonde female looked up at Naruto and smiled at him.

Naruto rested for a moment before he noticed Fu crawling up to him and she gripped his length that was still hard as a result of his inhuman vitality and stamina.

"Feeling tired Naruto-kun." Fu asked already knowing Naruto's answer.

"Not at all Fu-chan". Naruto said before he stood up and picked Fu up much to her surprise and amusement. She quickly wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist before she slid down Naruto's cock and took it into her warmth snapping her hymen.

Fu wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and moaned loudly before he began to thrust into her. The mint-haired kunoichi moaned as she bucked her hips and Naruto held onto her ass. Naruto's cock slammed into Fu's warmth and her tight walls grinded it in return. Fu's breasts jiggled against his chest as his member rocketed into her womanhood and she placed her head over his shoulder.

Fu's orbs bounced as Naruto rammed his hardness into her tightening pussy and she moaned loudly. She began licking and nibbling Naruto's earlobe and he groped her rear before moving his hands onto her breasts. He cupped the perky breasts and rubbed them together as they jiggled. Naruto started licking Fu's neck as he toyed with her breasts and caressed them.

He then placed Fu's back against one of the smooth boulders near the lake as she kept her legs around his waist and the impacts of flesh echoed throughout the room. He pounded his throbbing manhood into Fu's core and she bucked her hips in response to his thrusts. Fu trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair as he slammed his erection into her entrance and moaned at how warm and tight she felt.

To make Fu's warmth become tighter on him, he squeezed the heaving orbs of flesh together and carefully bit into both of them. She moaned loudly as she felt Naruto's member deeply pummel into her wetness and thrash against her walls. Naruto's canines tenderly sank into Fu's breasts as he bit into them and groped the orbs. Her eyes closed in pleasure and her lips expanded into an ultimately pleasured smile.

Naruto shook his head as he gnawed the mounds and thrust into Fu's warmth. His hips jetted forward as he pummeled his manhood into her warmth and she still countered his mighty thrusts with her hips. He took his mouth off the mounds and pressed his lips against Fu's. Bright cerulean eyes were greeted by equally bright orange eyes ones as their tongues reunited and she rubbed the back of his neck.

Naruto freed Fu's breasts and this allowed her to press them against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Fu and held her close to him as he pummeled his rod into her entrance. Their tongues coated one another with their respective saliva and they moaned deeply in their kiss. Fu whimpered as Naruto's erection swelled up inside of her and her walls were nearing their release as well.

Finally, Fu warmth clamped down on Naruto's length and it spurted his warm semen into her toned belly. She broke the kiss to moan loudly as Naruto's cum flooded her innards and sprayed out of her. Once he was done, Naruto lowered himself down to the sandy beach allowing Fu to unwrap her legs from him. She sat on the sand with Naruto and panted with her pleased smile still remaining while Naruto's release drained from her warmth.

"Oh Naruto-kun." Kurotsuchi said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto as she pressed her breasts against his back and he shivered from the feeling.

"Think you still have some left for me?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Of course I do Kurotsuchi-chan." Naruto said and the next moment Kurotsuchi was lying on her side with Naruto besides her setting them up in a spoons position. Naruto held onto Kurotsuchi's left leg as he slid himself inside of her snapping through her hymen and taking her virginity in the process. Kurotsuchi let out a loud scream of ecstasy as she was stretched out well past her limits and Naruto waited until she became adjusted to him before beginning to pound into her.

Kurotsuchi body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Naruto continued to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Naruto marveled at how tight she was on the inside as he held onto Kurotsuchi's left leg while slipping his right arm underneath her side to begin groping her chest.

She looked back as Naruto's crotch collided against hers and he groped her perky chest. Kurotsuchi's free hand reached back and began to stroke Naruto's whiskers and cerulean eyes gazed lustfully into dark ones as Naruto's cock jetted into her pussy and her warmth grew tighter on Naruto's manhood while grinding it and both of their eyes closed in bliss. Naruto's hardness shot into Kurotsuchi's innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the area as Naruto continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his dark-haired lover's warmth and the pleasure she felt caused her to lose herself to passion as she screamed in pleasurable bliss while her walls grinded against his cock with each powerful thrust.

Kurotsuchi managed to gather what little bit of her senses she had left before crushing her lips to his in a passionate and lust-fueled kiss. Naruto and Kurotsuchi's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths with their tongues lustfully rubbed against one another drenching each other's tongues with their own individual nectars.

Kurotsuchi could feel her orgasm slowly building like an untamed forest wildfire and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting ready to release as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts and began to help her blonde lover fondle them, making her insides even tighter around his cock.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Kurotsuchi's walls clenched around his cock causing his member to spasm and fire an impregnating burst of semen into Kurotsuchi's womb. Kurotsuchi's eyes whitened and glazed over with lust as Naruto filled her up to the brim with his cum.

Kurotsuchi and Naruto soon separated before Naruto and all of his lovers relaxed in the cooling water of the lake with all of the girls resting their heads on Naruto's toned chest as they all sat back to watch the sunset.

* * *

Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the fourth installment in my _**Holiday Harem**_ series. I apologize for not being able to finish this before now, but school has been a total bitch for me lately. Now this was originally supposed to be the final installment in this series. But after much thought and consideration and seeing how successful this series has been I've decided to add two more installments to this series.

The first one will be a Memorial Day lemon featuring Tayuya, Yakumo, Hotaru, Haruna, and Toki. The second will be a Halloween-themed lemon featuring Kurenai, Shizune, Yugao, Tsunami and Ayame. Speaking of Tsunami I've added her to my **_Clan Restoration_** harem and have replaced Taki Fuma with her.

As for what I have planned next this upcoming month, you'll see the next installment in my _**Naruto/Fairy Tail**_ X-Over series which sees Naruto paired up with Lisanna Strauss. And I've also finally come up with a solid plotline for the next installment of my _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series that sees Naruto paired up with Tenten. Sorry I haven't been able to get to these stories before now, but it has been extremely difficult to find a plotline for these stories.

Well so long for now and I hope you guys also enjoy the special surprise I have also released today. And as always please don't forget to read and review.

_**AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..'CAUSE DARKCHILD316 SAID SO!**_


End file.
